


Figuring things out

by Lolzer



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk if it really counts as that but I'm trying to tag this at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolzer/pseuds/Lolzer
Summary: Simon realizes something





	Figuring things out

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is tbh pls help but uhh enjoy!

Simon wasn't really sure when he knew that he loved Baz. Maybe it was in the way the boy smiled at him and he felt warm and happy on the inside. In the way Baz spoke, warm and velvety, no longer laced with the hatred and malice of the past.  
He just knew that he loved him now, and that he will forever. Oh Crowley, was he blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me some constructive criticism or something I'm desperate for writing help lol, thanks!


End file.
